


Accident's Happen

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Captain America: The First Avenger, Christmas fic, Crying, Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, He's 22, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Pre-Slash, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve is Kind of Young in this, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wetting, Young Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: Tony was very amused and wanted to talk to Bucky about it in more detail but his kid needed the bathroom and was ignoring his body. "Underoos, I'm gonna ask you again, do you need to pee?" He asked the child seriously."I don't need to go, Dad," Peter whined out with a sigh as he stood up to put an ornament on the tree and had to cross his legs tightly."Okay, so I can have JARVIS check then?" Tony asked out casually.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053320
Comments: 38
Kudos: 153





	Accident's Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happyaspie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/gifts).



> Hey, I read one of my favorite artist's Christmas omo fic about 5 hours ago, and this beast of a story appeared. I just finished it, which is weird as I had no plot when I started it. I read one of my bookmarked stories a few days ago, and it had a young Steve and a parental Tony in it and I was intrigued, so Steve is 22 in this, and Peter is 12. 
> 
> The pre-slash tag comes because Bucky says something to Tony and I think it might be a precursor to them getting together, I don't know. It's not really pivotal to the story but it's there and you'll know it when you see it. It was fun writing younger Steve, I hope I don't end up making some omo stories with him in it because I would if other people liked my younger Steve too lol.

Peter sighed softly as he waited for the bell to ring signaling the end of school for two whole weeks of the holiday break. Normally he would be stoked about this but earlier that morning May had said that her stupid work was going on a retreat and that she would have to miss the most of his holiday break. He was a little bummed out at the moment.

He knew it wasn't her fault, but why on earth would anybody want to spend time with coworkers on a holiday. She had said that he could come too, as her boss understood but he felt like he would get too bored so he was staying here. He was only 12 so he knew better than to think that she would allow him to stay home alone for two weeks. This is where it got interesting, and why he was pretending to be as bored as he was. 

He was going to spend two whole freaking weeks at Tony's place, and this time the Avengers would be there. The older man hadn't seen very happy when he had told him that, but Peter was thrilled. He couldn't wait to see the Avengers in a normal setting. Just thinking about it, was enough to put a wide smile on his face. He tried to tone it down though, not wanting anyone to question him. He couldn't wait until school was over. 

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Alright, so my kid is coming and staying with me for two weeks for Christmas and New Years, if you have a problem with that, you can stay at Shield," Tony informed the team as soon as he walked into the kitchen on the common room floor. He didn't think that any of them had an issue with Peter but he wanted to make sure.

"Tony, every one of us here loves it when Peter comes around," Steve said with a bright smile. "That's not going to be an issue," he added out.

"I didn't think it would be, but this my first year getting him for both Christmas and New Years so it's a big deal for us," Tony admitted out proudly.

"We won't ruin it, do you have any plans for the two weeks that he's here?" Bucky asked out curiously.

"I've already gotten a tree and I'm sure he will be thrilled to decorate it. So that's what we're going to do today. I already ordered all the ornaments, JARVIS helped immensely of course. You can help us if you like, it's a pretty huge tree. I hadn't really thought much past that," Tony admitted out. 

"Well in a couple of days, you can take the car and hit the suburbs and check out the Christmas lights. I'm sure JARVIS can pull up which streets are decked out in lights and we can all go out and look at them. Stevie and I used to do that when we were kids. We never went in a car, so we could only go as far as we could walk. I think Peter would love that," Bucky said out sincerely. And if he was being honest, so would he.

"What a great idea Buckaroo, you can be my co-pilot when we go," Tony said out brightly.

"Um, do you mind I tag along?" Steve asked out quietly. He didn't want to miss out on this, he remembered the feeling when he saw the little Christmas lights as a kid and he didn't want to miss out. 

"You can all tag along if you want, it'll give me a chance to take out the new Range Rover, it's a 7 seater so we will have plenty of room for all of us," Tony said out easily.

"I'm in," Natasha said out eagerly, to the surprise of everyone else around her.

"Clint is with his family, and you guys are as good as mine so of course, I want to go," she said with a roll of her eyes. 

"Sure why not, we can all go out for hot drinks and snacks before we hit the lights," Bruce added out with a small smile.

Tony turned away quickly to hide his wide smile, he hadn't thought that the team might want to spend time with him and Peter. He wouldn't admit this, but he was also looking forward to it as well.

"Happy is picking up Peter, and I'm going to go unpack the tree, feel free to come in and unbox all the ornaments if you want," he said out happily before he walked out of the room. 

Bucky smiled as he gave Steve a look before they both headed out of the kitchen with Natasha and Bruce in tow. 

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Peter was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he paced around the elevator impatiently. He was super excited to see Tony, not to mention he really needed to go to the bathroom. He hadn't gone after school because Flash had been right by the boy's bathroom and he hasn't' wanted to look Flushed or Happy would have said something to Tony. He watched the numbers go up slowly and frowned as he looked to the ceiling.

"Speed up please JARVIS, I can handle it," Peter told the A.I. seriously.

"If you want me to speed up then take a seat on the floor, the pressure isn't as nice as when you go down and I don't wish to hurt you," Jarvis replied out honestly.

"Okay," the little boy said out happily before he took a seat on the floor. He crisscrossed his legs and gave himself a tight squeeze.

"Here we go, and will you be using the toilet when you get up to the main floor or shall I alert sir of your need?" Jarvis asked out bluntly.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I promise," Peter said out quickly as he wiggled on the floor in desperation.

JARVIS didn't say anything to that, he just started increasing the speed of the elevator, going up as fast as he thought was safely possible for the child and his full bladder.

Peter whooped excitedly as the elevator rushed up, hoping JARVIS might do the same as he went down. Bucky had said that when you go down, it feels like free-falling and Peter loved that feeling. He was delighted and a bit sad when the elevator stopped because that meant they were on the floor. 

He got to his feet as soon as the doors open and stepped out of it. The first thing he noticed was the gigantic tree in the corner of the common room floor and loads of different ornaments on the floor. 

"Underoos, what were you doing on the floor of the elevator?" Tony asked out curiously as he gave a wide smile to his kid.

"JARVIS made me sit because we were going really fast," Peter said out happily as he did a two-step in place before he dropped his backpack on the floor.

"Do you have any homework?" Tony asked the child out. Because if he did they needed to get that done first.

"I had a little packet but I completed it with Ned at lunch so we are finished for the next two weeks," Peter said out happily as he bounced on the balls of his feet again. "That is the biggest tree I have ever seen Dad," he said out with his eyes wide.

Tony smiled even wider if that was possible because he loved it when Peter addressed him like that. "You can start decorating, I'm going to get you a snack. Do you have any requests?" He asked the child, his eyes narrowing as he caught the quick little crotch grab the child had just done.

"Just something sweet after," Peter said out quickly, not really able to focus on anything but his pulsing bladder. It was super inconvenient at the moment and he didn't like it. 

"Peter, do you need to pee?" Tony asked out bluntly, not moving to make his way to the kitchen just yet.

"No," the little boy said out quickly as he kicked off his shoes as he started heading to the ornaments.

"Are you sure? Because you look like you do," Tony said out casually.

"I don't," Peter lied out, keeping his back to his father so he could bend down and look in the boxes. "We even have Avenger ornaments Dad," he gushed out happily, hoping his father would drop the subject.

"He definitely has to pee," Bucky murmured out quietly to Tony as if the man didn't know.'

"How can you tell?" Steve asked out softly.

"His bouncing is unnatural, and if you look at his legs, he is crossing them back and forth multiple times and when the urge gets more persistent he will sneak in a grab," Bucky said out quietly, ever the observant one.

"Nice, I thought it was only me and Natasha who could spot his potty dance," Tony said out in amusement.

"Naw, Stevie does the same thing when he needs to go. Also the dance will get more elaborate the more desperate he gets. I'd say your kid is at an 8 right about now," Bucky said with a shake of his head.

Steve blushed at that because now that Bucky had pointed out, he was aware that he sometimes did do that dance, even now at 22 years old. He didn't say anything but he did move away from Tony and Bucky, a little embarrassed at having been called out on it. 

"Really now? I never noticed," Tony said out honestly, smiling fondly as he watched Steve walk away. "I think you embarrassed him," he said with a shake of his head.

"Oops," Bucky said with a wide smile. He knew his friend couldn't help it, his metabolism was just as fast as Peter's and unlike Bucky, he hadn't had any training to hold it for long periods of time. 

Tony was very amused and wanted to talk to Bucky about it in more detail but his kid needed the bathroom and was ignoring his body. "Underoos, I'm gonna ask you again, do you need to pee?" He asked the child seriously.

"I don't need to go, Dad," Peter whined out with a sigh as he stood up to put an ornament on the tree and had to cross his legs tightly.

"Okay, so I can have JARVIS check then?" Tony asked out casually.

"No, he doesn't have to check," Peter said out as he hurriedly set the ornament down.

He knew he would get in trouble if JARVIS checked and he would and Tony found out he had been lying. He didn't want to ruin his vacation before it had even started. He gave his father a look before he ran down the hallway to the bathroom so he could relieve himself. 

"Good move, I didn't realize the extent of JARVIS's capabilities, mind if I use that feature in the future for Stevie?" Bucky asked out quietly. 

"It's a great feature, and feel free to use it, he can even alert you when his bladder hits a certain capacity as well," Tony said out casually, wondering what the other male would think of that.

"Yes I definitely need to set that up," Bucky said out honestly. This changed the whole game, the last thing he wanted was Steve to have an accident. He remembered when they were young and Stevie used to have them all the time, they were never fun for either of them.

He didn't blame his friend at all, but it was stressful watching Steve not realize he needed to go or ignore it because no one else needed to go. Because his friend went into the ice when he did and was frozen, he was still really young, and everyone seemed to forget that, but not Bucky. 

"His metabolism rivals Peter now that I think about it," Tony said with a small smile.

"It does, so I'm going to go with you prepare a snack for him too. He'll wait for dinner even if he's starving," Bucky said with a shake of his head.

Tony nodded, as he continued the conversation with Bucky, feeling like they were co-parents in away. 

~#~#~#~#~#~#

It was after dinner, a few hours after they had decorated the tree when Tony suggested they go see the Christmas lights. Everyone was pretty much excited, especially when they stopped off at a local cafe and got hot drinks of their choice and warm dessert snacks as well. Peter could say that he was literal heaven, and he didn't think anything could ruin the night. He wishes he had been paying more attention to his bladder.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Bucky looked down at the new watch on his wrist as it beeped, courtesy of Tony. He could see 80% out of 100 so he deduced that it was probably Stevie's bladder. They were headed to another suburb that JARVIS had found where people had really decorated their houses. The ones they had seen so far were amazing and it was crazy how much people went all out. He glanced back down at the watch before he turned to look behind him to see how his friend was doing. 

Steve was sitting tensed in his seat, with his legs pressed together in his desperation. He had his hands on his lap but he wasn't holding himself just yet. He was waiting to see if the urge would get that bad, he hoped not. He glanced at Peter who was quiet and looking out of the window. He had been hoping for the last half hour that the boy would speak up that he needed to go. He wasn't going to ask Tony for a stop as he just knew the man would laugh at him. 

"How far away are these next suburbs?" Bucky asked Tony out quietly.

"About 20 minutes, why?" Tony asked out curiously, before turning to look at him. JARVIS was in total control of the car so there was no risk at all.

Mindful that Steve could and would hear him if he said anything, he turned his watch ever so slightly so Tony could see the percentage. 

"I'm already pulling off somewhere, my kid is in that range as well. It's why he's gotten so quiet back there," Tony admitted out quietly.

"I wondered why he had stopped talking, I just thought he had gotten tired," Bucky said out honestly. 

"He's full of hot chocolate and it wants out and we're in the car and he doesn't know what do to about it, so he's quiet," Tony explained out honestly. 

"That makes sense, what is that coming up, is it a cafe?" Bucky asked out, momentarily distracted as he could make out some lights.

"It's a Starbucks, they'll have a toilet," Tony said out softly. "We're making a small pit stop, so get out and stretch your legs and refill your cups if you want," he said out

loudly to the occupants of the car.

Peter was quick to unbuckle his seatbelt and open his door, before hopping out of the car in a span of 10 seconds, with Steve right behind him. The little boy did a hell of a potty dance in place as his bladder got used to gravity. 

Steve had a little bit more tact and was taking advantage of the fact that he had pockets and was giving himself a quick squeeze.

Bucky noticed all of it because it was his job to watch. "Stevie, take Peter to the bathroom," he said out, not even phrasing it as a question.

"Okay," Steve said out quickly, happy to have an in without having to reveal his own desperation. He thought he was hiding it very well. 

He took the little boy's free hand and hurried into Starbucks. He could see the bathrooms, and hurried towards its, getting dismayed as he realized one of the two bathrooms were out of order. And there was already a line of 6 people waiting. He stood with Peter in the line realizing that the child would obviously be going before him so he would have to wait even longer. He sighed out softly, but there was nothing he could do for it.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Back outside Tony was about to make his way inside, figuring he could refill his cup up with some not so great coffee when Natasha spoke up.

"Are we all pretending that we don't know how close Steve just was to peeing his pants? Is that what we are doing?" She asked out dryly.

"He's not that far gone yet, but yes we aren't drawing attention to it, he'll get embarrassed and it's a thing so just pretend nothing happened," Bucky said with a sigh. 

"That's fine with me," Bruce said with a shake of his head before he grabbed Natasha's hand before she could say something else and made their way into the coffee shop. 

Tony headed into the cafe with Bucky, eyes zoning in on Peter and Steve by extension as he caught sight of the bathroom line. "Oh fuck me," he muttered out in response to that.

"It's too public, and your kid is over there. We would scar him and Stevie for life," Bucky answered out absently.

Tony choked on his saliva at Bucky's response before he schooled his face. "What?" He gasped out in disbelief.

"What?" Bucky replied out in response to that, unsure of what was happening.

Tony closed his gaped open mouth and took a breath. "We are talking about what you said later, but look at the bathroom line," he said out honestly, going back to the topic at hand. 

"Oh no," Bucky whispered out softly because this wasn't looking good for them. He was surprised that Stevie was looking so calm and collected for once, well except the way he was stiffly standing. If he hadn't had the watch, he wouldn't be sure how bad his friend needed to go.

Steve stood in the line for the bathrooms with Peter in front of him and tried very hard to keep his potty dance from showing. Now that he was aware that he did it, he was doing everything in his power to stop himself from starting it. He had his hands on his hips and was casually moving every so often but not as much as he would have liked too. 

He found himself unable to do a thing as a very desperate urge suddenly came over him and he had to grab himself openly to stop anything from leaking out. His face flushed bright red in his embarrassment before he turned to try to hide the fact that he was holding himself like a child.

"We need to find somewhere else," Tony said out urgently. His eyes had been moving from his kid and to Steve and then back again and he could see both of them was in a bad way. 

He hated how vulnerable the younger man looked at that moment because this wasn't the Captain America he had grown up hearing about. This was a kid, who was doing all that he could to keep his pants dry. 

"Is there a store open around here?" Bucky asked out quickly. 

"Target is about 10 minutes away, there won't be a line as they have multiple toilets," Tony said out quietly.

"Alright, let's go right now, we are going to be cutting it close," Bucky said out truthfully before he started making his way over to Steve and Peter.

Tony nodded and hurried over to Natasha and Bruce who were sitting at a table. "You can go without us, just don't forget to come back and get us," Natasha said before he could open up his mouth to let them know of the new plan.

"Okay," Tony replied out easily as he watched Bucky carefully pick up Peter and lead Steve 

towards the exit. He followed suit and hurried to get back into the driver's seat, while JARVIS started the car. 

Peter got into the car first and scooted so he was in the one behind his father this time. He wiggled frantically in his seat as he buckled the seatbelt carefully as Steve and Bucky quickly got into the car. 

"Daddy, I hafta go pee really bad," the little boy blurted out as if his father didn't know that. He knew the man did, his father knew everything it seemed like. 

"I know you do kiddo," Tony said out soothingly. "We're going to be at Target in ten minutes, okay?" He told his son easily.

"I can't wait, Daddy," the little boy whimpered out as he grabbed himself tightly in the car and didn't let his crotch go.

"It's okay if you can't buddy, I won't be mad if you have an accident," Tony told his child truthfully. 

Steve was listening to this conversation and trying to pretend that he wasn't in the same boat as Peter. He was older than the child and he felt like his bladder should have easily been able to out hold the boy. Why was he feeling like he was nearing the end as well? This was ridiculous. Though that being said, a part of him was glad that the child was in the same situation as he was. He didn't feel so alone like he usually did. 

"I'll be a lot mad," Peter hiccupped out sadly. 

"I'm sorry Underoos, I wish there was something I could do," Tony told his son apologetically.

Peter whined and squirmed uncontrollably in his seat as a rather desperate urge hit him. His eyes were stinging so much he felt like bursting into tears. He didn't know what to do before he remembered something. 

"I want to wear my dry nite," Peter said out tearfully, as the front of his underwear got warm and wet.

"That's fine," Tony said out quickly, wondering why he didn't think about that earlier. He should have insisted his child wear one, he knew better now. "Bucky can you reach into the backpack and pull out a dry nite for Peter?" He said out urgently.

"Yes, if I knew what a dry nite was," Bucky said out dryly, even as he grabbed the backpack and unzipped it.

"It's absorbent underwear, you'll know when you see it," Tony explained out quickly.

Bucky nodded and looked through the backpack, pulling out what felt like a diaper but looked like underwear. It even had the Hulk on the one he grabbed, he examined it for a moment before he quickly passed it back to the child.

Peter was breathing heavily, already having kicked off his shoes and was in the process of pulling down his pants. He didn't care that Steve was in the seat next to him, he just cared that he was 4 seconds away from having a terrible accident. The little boy managed to somehow get his pants and underwear off and slide up his dry nite just in time for his bladder to give out. He fell slack in his seat as the soft hissing from his forceful stream hit the dry nite and was absorbed, letting out an audible sigh of pure relief.

Tony sighed out in relief with his son, happy that the little boy hadn't wet his pants. He glanced at a look at Bucky who was worriedly looking at the back seat. Tony didn't want to look back there and see how Steve was holding out. He felt terrible as it was. He pulled into the parking lot of the brightly lit store and turned to Bucky.

"You and Steve jump out and head to the bathroom, Pete and I will meet you inside," he told him seriously.

"We don't know where the toilets are," Bucky said out honestly.

"As so you walk into the door, it will be on either right or left side. There will be a noticeable sign pointing out restrooms as well. You can't miss it," Tony told him easily as he pulled right into the loading area in front of the door.

"C'mon Stevie," Bucky said out quickly as he got out of the car, and opened the back door.

Steve wasn't sure how he was holding on, but he somehow was. When Peter had been relieving himself in the car, his bladder had tried to do the same. He was a little ashamed to say that his underwear was far from being dry like it had been in the coffee shop. He carefully got out of the car, his legs bent together as his bladder struggled to release without his say so. He didn't think he could even move, he was in so much agony.

"I can't," he whimpered out desperately, as he bent over a little bit to do his version of the I'm not going to make it dance.

"Yes you can, we are almost there," Bucky said out encouragingly, as he carefully put his arm around his friend's waist and led him inside.

Steve groaned, his hand nearly squeezing his member off for dear life as he hobbled into the store with Bucky. He was so embarrassed to be caught out like this, especially because 

every step it seemed like he would leak more and more into his underwear. He was grateful he was wearing darker pants, but he was sure if he wet enough it would be noticeable just the same. 

Bucky's nostrils flared because he could smell the urine and he knew they were going to be cutting it extremely close. Thankfully the restrooms were on the right side as they came in, and they didn't need to go that far to get to them. Unfortunately, just as they were about to go into the bathroom, Steve gave off a pained filled groan and knew what was happening. "Wait, Stevie, we're almost there," he pleaded out as he pulled him into the closest bathroom, that happened to be the unisex single bathroom. The light turned on as they go inside and he moved to lock the door.

Steve was unable to move to do anything, not even to run to the toilet as his poor abused bladder finally let go. He moaned as hours of pent up liquid poured out of his drenching his pants and socks and shoes within seconds. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to see Bucky's reaction to his awful accident and he peed for what felt like forever. When he finally finished, there was a giant puddle on the ground below him as he opened his eyes. 

Bucky didn't say anything, his face was stoic and blank because he knew from previous accidents how this was going to go. He watched silently as his best friend's baby blue orb's filled with tears before he started turning his head every which way like he was trying to prevent the inevitable. But just like with his bladder, Stevie didn't have any more control over his tears. 

"Stevie, you don't have to cry, it's fine, you held for a long time," Bucky said out quickly as he hurried over to the younger male.

"Stay back I'm gross," Steve said out tearfully before he pulled his shirt up to cover his face, even as Bucky pulled him into one of those familiar hugs

Oh god, this was so much different than when he had been younger and only with Bucky. Tony was out there with Peter and they would both know what he had done. He didn't think Peter would make such a big deal out of it, but he knew Tony would probably laugh and make fun of him for it. What had he done?

"Shut up Punk, you ain't gross, I'm actually surprised you were able to hold it that long anyway. It's not your fault, we should have just come here first," Bucky said out truthfully as he pulled out his phone. He didn't think Stevie would let him leave, nor did he want to do that himself. He dialed Tony's number and didn't have to wait long for the man to pick it up.

"Wassup?" Tony answered out easily from where he was trying looking for his child who was hiding in the clothing racks.

"Where are you?" He asked out quietly.

"In the men's section, do I need to get pants?" Tony asked out gently, as there could be no other reason why Bucky would be calling him. 

"Yeah, and some socks and shoes as well," Bucky said out truthfully. He didn't add underwear because he knew Tony would get it without him having said it and he didn't want Stevie to break down again. He was calming down thankfully just by hearing him talk. 

"Alright, we'll meet you at the bathrooms," Tony said out easily.

"Thank you, Tony, I really appreciate it," Bucky said out sincerely.

"No worries, accidents happen all the time, they don't care how old you are," Tony said with a shrug even though Bucky couldn't see it. "I'll see you in a little bit," he said before he hung up the phone.

"Underoos come on, we have to get some clothes for Steve and meet them at the bathrooms," Tony said out conversationally. He didn't need to yell because Peter was nearby. 

Sure enough, Peter poked his head out from out of the pant's rack, frowning because that was awful news. He hated having accidents and he felt terrible that Steve had one. 

Tony just hoped that Steve would be okay, he knew that he wouldn't be teasing him about it. As he told Bucky it could happen to anyone, and it had, even him.


End file.
